It's a Love Hate Realationship
by Iheartyou615
Summary: He loved her she loved him. No matter how many times he hit her she still loved him. No matter how many times she cheated he still loved her. No matter how many times she threatened to leave and even though he threatened to kill her they still cared
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so everyone I must tell you I have no idea about what I am going to write all I know is that it is going to be closh because c'mon who doesn't love closh! Okay I take that back there are the Clam lovers (I am one of them) but hey I guess everyone needs a little extra sometimes! So here comes my random Closh!**

**~Iheartyou615**

So I always see people post stuff like this:

Title: It's a Love Hate Realationship

Song: Love the way you lie

Summary: He loved her she loved him. No matter how many times he hit her she still loved him. No matter how many times she cheated he still loved her. No matter how many times she threatened to leave and even though he threatened to kill her they still loved each other.

9-12-09

Claire Stacey Lyons cried and cried.

"This is it, this is how I am going to die." Claire thought as her boyfriend Joshua Nick Hotz walked through the door.

"Josh you don't need to do this, please Josh where is the guy I fell in love with. Please find him." Claire said quietly

"Claire I can't this is who I am!" Josh yelled while slapping Claire across her face leaving a very large red mark

"This isn't the Josh I know, where is he. I know he is there you love me I know you would never do anything to hurt me." Claire said rubbing her face and swiftly pulling her phone out when Josh wasn't looking

"You aren't the girl I fell in love with either. The girl I knew would NEVER EVER think of cheating on anyone she cared about others feelings but then you met Skye and you started going out to bars late at night and cheating."

"Yeah well until you met Dune you would have never thought of hitting me. Oh well he got arrested anyways. You what that's where your gonna be when I leave you for Cam 'cause you hit me." Suddenly the door flew open and Massie Derrick and Kemp walked in.

"Josh back away from Claire now." Derrick said sternly. Slowly, Josh backed away and Kemp grabbed his arms

"Ehmagawd! Claire are you okay?" Massie said while examined Claire bruised face

"Yeah I'm fine can we leave Mass."

"Josh your gonna sleep at Kemps house where he can keep an eye on you. I will be over there in the morning to check on you. Bro we know you need to chill so were gonna let you k?"

"Whatever." Josh muttered under his breath

**Okay so what do ya think? I like this story idea. So remember when I update to look t the dates I write before starting the next the make everything make sense. So review and tell me what you think **** Oh and read my other stories bye girlies (oh and maybe one or two guys)**

**~Iheartyou615**


	2. Skye and Dune

**Hey everyone so I thought I have a day off from school why not update really fast. I got the idea for this from my first review so thanks. This chapter is about Josh meeting Dune!**

**~Iheartyou615**

6-17-09

Joshua Hotz walked into the bar and sat down nest to a bleach blond guy about his age

"Hey bro, I'm Dune." The guy said

"Whoa wait Dune Baxter?" Josh replied

"Yeah bro how'd you know."

"I went to BOCD with you dated Kristen right?"

"Yeah but I dumped her a couple years back my senior year in high school everyone knew that."

"Oh well my girlfriend and I we both left BOCD with Massie and Derrick because my Ex Alicia Rivera found out that Claire and I were dating so she made up a huge rumor about Claire and everyone hated her and called her these horrible names so Massie humiliated Alicia and we all didn't want to deal with the drama so we left to go to a boarding school."

"That must have been a tough year."

"Yeah man it really was, so you seeing anyone now?"

"Yeah Skye Hamilton."

"Whoa Skye Freakin' Hamilton."

"Yeah bro were engaged , but she always cheats so I smack her around a little bit."

"Dude that's messed up."

"Nah she covers up and stuff she ain't ever gonna tell anyone. Cus what we got is love she just doesn't know it now. She'll figure it out someday but for now this is what I got to do."

"So you hit her when she cheats"  
"Yeah….."

"How do you know when she cheats?"

"She comes home late her hair is all messed up and she is drunk, oh and she doesn't have her engagement ring."

"Bro that must hurt well I got to go put your number in my phone I'll text ya."

"Ok whatever bro."

6-17-09

Claire Lyons sauntered into a bar she sat down next to a girl who had beautiful blonde hair and a few bruises on her arms.

"Hey I'm Skye!"

"Skye Hamilton? I'm Claire Lyons I went to BOCD with you!" **(In this Skye never went to Alpha Academy and she was the same age as Claire and Massie she just was able to rule the grade above them) **

"Oh yeah **you** and Massie Block left senior year."

"Yeah that's me. Skye if you don't mind me asking what happened to your arms?"

"Oh nothing."

"Skye you can trust me I won't tell anyone I swear."

"You promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise" Claire said starting to get worried

"Whenever I cheat by boyfriend Dune Baxter hits me, but I don't really care 'cause I cheat so that makes us even."

"Wow"

"I bet you if you cheated your boyfriend would do it to"

"No Skye he wouldn't plus I would never cheat."

"Maybe your just a chicken"

" Fine I'll take that bet Skye be back here at 9:00 tomorrow night and we'll she if I have any bruises." And with that Claire moved seats to sit next to a cute dark haired boy that looked familiar to Skye. It was Cam Fisher

**Hey so what do you think? I am starting to like this story! I think the next chapter will be like what Alicia did to Claire.**

**~Iheartyou615**


End file.
